Increasingly, medical devices are becoming electronic or involve an electronic or software component. Electronic devices, distributed facilities, and scattered patients make training, treatment, and troubleshooting difficult. Further, it is often difficult to educate the public, and patients may not seek the treatment they should due to a lack of information and access. Operators and administrators may also introduce inefficiencies in their operation and management of medical devices due to a lack of information and access.